


Woman With a Name

by WriterIsNinja



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Sawada Nana, F/F, F/M, M/M, Money, Murder, Names, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, On Hiatus, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Seduction, Torture, Yakuza, Yamato Nadeshiko - Freeform, no beta reader we die like illiterates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterIsNinja/pseuds/WriterIsNinja
Summary: Before she was Sawada Nana, she was Fujiwara Nana – before that, Kimura Nanako. Nana only occasionally likes to recall the past; after all, she has money, a lovely home, a few close friends and a wonderfully absentee husband. What more could a Misty Cloud ask for but space and security in return for her loyalty?Blood: she could ask for blood.





	1. Chapter 1

                Children didn’t realize that, after they mocked Nanako for her drug addicted father and loving but workaholic, weary mother, her well-worn clothes and simple self-made bento, her absent smile and daydreaming – they didn’t realize that they’d lose their homework four days later, or be bitten by a feral dog that would run off into the distance a week from then, or wake up with a spider in their mouth the next morning. Nanako was a _good girl_ : intelligent, sweet, good at the things a girl should be, if from a poverty-stricken family. This was a girl who was trying to make something of herself. _She’ll make a lovely wife someday,_ everyone murmured.

                She smiled as she pushed Takahashi Sakura headfirst down the slide to her death. Then she’d jumped down and run to the girl’s side, of course, dipping her hands in the blood as she _screamed_. Nanako sobbed, begging for Sakura-chan to wake up as she cradled a cracked and broken skull. Of _course_ she never got caught.

                Kaa-san had probably known, that day while she drove them home and away from the police and ambulances. Regardless, she’d never asked.

                Here’s the thing: the night her father dies, there’s a man looking for money owed. He tells his boss about the little Mist girl, and the next day there’s an obituary that kindly doesn’t state ‘drug overdose’. The boss takes an interest. He asks what she wants to do with her life.

“Learn, and make money,” she tilts her head like a baby bird, “and maybe kill the more annoying people.”

“I can give you that,” he’d smiled.

                Her mother kissed her forehead, saying nothing except, “Write home.” She'd always been an understanding mother. Had they lived better lives in a higher income bracket, Nanako might even have medication and therapy and such. As it was, while she didn't precisely _approve_ , the woman was perfectly willing to allow her daughter to decide if this was a mistake or not for herself. 

                Nanako didn’t use a Name until she Earned one.

“How did you go Active?” the Arcobaleno frowned.

“This is a _Retirement_ community, Reborn-san; you’re asking the entirely wrong question,” Nana smiled.

“What’s the right question?” his curiosity was peaked.

“What is my _Name_?”

                Reborn paused.

“Please, Sawada-san, introduce yourself. I’m curious now.”

“Yamato Nadeshiko.”

                He knew the colloquial term, if not the Name. How the Hell was Bakamitsu _alive_ still?

 


	2. Chapter 2

                Watching Nana-chan socialize beyond her small circle of himself, Hibari Bo, and Miura Kaito - as she was currently doing with the shopkeepers - was always amusing, Tsuyoshi mused with a small smile. It was easy enough to know who she was, when she played up the Name, but in private she was a lot less sweetly-natured. Nana-chan and Hibari-san often went _hunting_ when local Yakuza got uppity, allowing her to exercise the low-stalking predator that was an Inverted Cloud rather than Mist, which was actually her Secondary for all that she used it more frequently. While her more-gaijin-than-Japanese husband might have been wary of that had he known (Tsuyoshi was fairly sure he didn’t even know that Nana had been ninkyō dantai in her youth, let alone that she was Misty), Nana-chan had proved more Kitsune-natured than Nogitsune over the years, though unafraid to cross the line. She _liked_ playing to the stereotype of a yamato nadeshiko, and was frequently amused when people bought into her little act; psychological warfare was her bread and butter, though she rarely _broke_ people that way these days. Retired, after all.

                Still, it was amusing that people believed someone could be _that_ oblivious. For all that Nana-chan preferred to _ignore_ people she wasn’t actively fond of (a very Cloudy attitude), she had keen ears. She always knew precisely what people were saying about her and her son, kept up with the Underworld gossip to be safe (even in a Retirement Community, old habits died hard, and as Eiko’s death had proven, neutral ground didn’t necessarily stop assassins), and was actually extremely intelligent, for all that she didn’t announce her Master’s Degree in Psychology and Associate’s in anything that temporarily caught her interest. Nana-chan was far from the ditz she portrayed, and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was just twisted enough to find civilians and retired criminals alike _buying_ what she was selling hilarious. As Nana was fond of saying, “Sell them a sermon and they’ll buy you a temple.”

“Nana-chan,” he smiled as they met at the fish-seller’s stall, “is today a social day, then?”

“Not really,” her smile softened from bright and oblivious to something softer at the show of concern. “I’d have puttered about at home all day if it weren’t for need of groceries. How have you and Takeshi-kun been, though? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“He’s been a bit depressed since breaking his arm,” Tsuyoshi admitted. “Apparently his friends weren’t _real_ friends,” the man scowled, “and they’ve left him to his own devices since he can’t play baseball right now.”

                Nana frowned slightly, a rare look on her face in public.

“If Tsu-kun weren’t so Cloudy about making friendships, I’d suggest Takeshi-kun stay over at our house for a bit, but…”

                Tsuyoshi nodded. Tsuna-kun was both antisocial _and_ shy for all that he drew people in, refusing (so far) to even join the manga or art clubs, and their sons were on different sides of the social spectrum, which made getting them together difficult even though they liked each other in passing well enough. It was a shame, since Tsuyoshi was fairly sure they’d get along if they’d just _talk_.

“Maybe I can recommend my boy go to yours for advice?” his forehead furrowed.

“If Tsu-kun doesn’t have to be the one to approach first…” Nana-chan seemed to agree. “Oh! I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know what’s been going on recently; it’s quite the news, who my Iemitsu-koi sent over.”

“Sounds good,” he smiled.


End file.
